leurs souvenirs ensemble
by ylg
Summary: manga, minifics:: 1ère vignette : leur premier baiser. 2e: le début de leur vie quotidienne. 3e: s'il y avait un souhait à faire. 4e: les grands-parents de Yukito ? 5e: nouvelle année. 6e: C'est ça, il le trompe avec lui-même ! MàJ, 7e: avec la participation de Yue. ::Touya/Yukito et Yue , surtout du fluff::
1. le début de tout

**Titre : **tous leurs souvenirs ensemble, au moins, sont vrais  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Card Captor Sakura, manga  
**Couple :** Kinimoto Tōya x Tsukishiro Yukito  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** même à travers les dimensions ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre, youpi ! gloire aux CLAMP pour les avoir créés et les avoir gardés ensemble aussi dans Tsubasa plus tard !

**Thèmes : **31 jours, "connaissance" et "premier baiser"  
pour Marijuane  
470 mots

bon, c'est sans doute un thème qui a été fait et refait, je suppose... mais tant pis. Je n'avais pas les capacités pour l'écrire à l'époque où j'étais fan de cette série jusqu'au trognon et où les tomes 9 et 10 m'ont fait couiné à n'en plus pouvoir, ben c'est pas grave, je me rattrape maintenant !

oOo

Après avoir forcé Yukito à prendre conscience de ce qu'il était réellement, et Yue à accepter ses forces, Tōya s'est effondré à son tour et a dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures, laissant son ami seul face à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.  
Quand il rouvre enfin les yeux, Yukito est là. Toujours présent, toujours tangible. Il va bien. Il a l'air bouleversé cependant, par ce qu'il a appris sur lui-même la veille, et s'agrippe à sa main pour se rassurer.

Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur son passé, et sur lui-même, n'est finalement qu'un gros tas de mensonges. Cette information-là, qui anéantit le monde tel qu'on le connaissait, a de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui. Mais finalement, pas lui : Tōya est là pour soutenir ce qui menace de s'effondrer.  
« Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis notre rencontre est réel, » affirme-t-il.  
Tout ce qu'il a vécu et ressenti depuis qu'ils ont fait connaissance existe bel et bien, oui. En fait, Yukito existe depuis qu'il a croisé Tōya. Autant dire que si "Yue" a été créé par Clow pour d'obscures raisons et qu'il doit désormais protéger Sakura, c'est pour Tōya que "Yukito" existe.

Leurs souvenirs _ensembl_e sont vrais, assure Tōya, et ça suffit ; tant pis s'il n'est pas humain, si ses souvenirs avant ça ne sont que des mensonges, tant qu'ils sont ensemble et vont bien tous les deux. La tension qu'accumule Yukito depuis deux jours, voire depuis ces derniers temps où il se croyait malade, brusquement libérée, le met au bord des larmes de soulagement.

Aussitôt, la main de Tōya s'arrache aux siennes, remonte la courbe de sa joue vers le coin de ses yeux.  
« Pleure pas, idiot, » souffle-t-il.  
Yukito pourrait s'en vouloir, de passer pour un pleurnichard dans un moment pareil, mais ça n'est pas dans sa nature. Même si les derniers événements viennent de mettre son optimisme à rude épreuve, il n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort bien longtemps.

La main qui lui échappe, il en reprend possession et presse ses lèvres au creux de la paume. Quand elle se retire à nouveau à son étreinte, quelques secondes après, c'est pour glisser cette fois sur sa nuque. Tōya lui sourit et l'attire à lui.  
Déséquilibré, Yukito se retrouve à demi sur le lit, quasiment affalé sur son ami, leurs visages se touchant presque. Il retient son souffle. Il est trop près désormais pour distinguer les traits de Tōya, mais ses yeux suffisent ; il sait qu'il sourit toujours et il comprend ce qu'il demande. Il ferme les paupières et franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparent encore.


	2. partage des tâches

**Titre** : parfaite petite vie de couple  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-série - deuxième saison

**Prompt** : "corvée de patates"  
(proposé par PresKunange pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Touya/Yukito)

**Nombre de mots** : 123 mots

oOo

Depuis que Yue a absorbé les pouvoirs de Tōya, Yukito mange moins qu'avant... mais toujours beaucoup.

Tōya, doué en cuisine comme en à peu près tout, ne voit pas d'objection particulière à nourrir son ami. (Au contraire : il ne l'avouera jamais parce que ça fait un peu trop femme-au-foyer, mais en fait il aime bien prendre soin de lui comme ça.)

À ceci près... juste un détail à régler le jour où ils décident d'emménager ensemble :

« 'faudra partager les tâches ménagères. Et ça inclue éplucher les légumes pour la cuisine ! »

Yukito ne se laisse pas impressionner et approuve en souriant :  
« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

La bonne entente fait partie d'une parfaite vie de couple.


	3. quand tout va bien

**Titre** : puisque tout va bien  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couples** : Tsukishiro Yukito/Kinomoto Tōya : mention de Sakura/Shaolan  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : Yukito/Toya, "à la claire fontaine"  
pour Kiranagio (Noël 09)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire dans ce temple, déjà ?  
- On fait plaisir à ta petite sœur qui voulait assister au festival.  
- Avec cet horrible morpion en plus…

- Oh, regardez ! Une source où faire un vœu !

- Tu veux demander quelque chose ?  
- Nan, je crois que j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.  
- Même ton futur beau-frère ?  
- Bah, s'il la rend heureuse après tout… Et toi ?  
- Oh, moi, je suis très content de tout ce que j'ai et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma belle-soeur ! »


	4. des fantômes

**Titre** : la belle-famille  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kinomoto Tôya/Tsukishiro Yukito, des fantômes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : Yukito/Toya, « fantôme »  
pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)  
**Continuité** : 2ème saison  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

Pour Yukito, Tôya a abandonné ses pouvoirs, la possibilité de revoir le fantôme de sa mère – mais ça n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à la voir, et puis il faudrait bien un jour il cesse de s'appuyer sur elle – et les autres fantômes – il les aidait à sa mesure quand il en croisait un en détresse, mais n'avait pas vocation à faire ça toute sa vie.

Ce jour-là, Yukito a réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais eu ni parents ni grands-parents et Tôya a eu de la peine d'être l'instrument de cette révélation – apprendre qu'il n'était pas humain, qu'il était orphelin depuis encore plus longtemps qu'il ne s'imaginait déjà, et perdre en plus les dernières figures familiales qu'il croyait avoir. Mais c'est un deuil que Yukito affronta bravement – tant que Tôya est à ses côtés et qu'il l'accepte tel qu'il est, il a une réalité assez solide à laquelle se raccrocher.

Non, il n'y a pas et n'y avait jamais eu de grands-parents dans la maison qu'il habitait. Mais quand même, par hasard, un couple de fantômes attachés à ce lieu, dont Yukito lui-même n'avait pas conscience mais qui à force le considéraient un peu comme un filleul. Par politesse, Tôya ne manquait jamais de les saluer quand il passait. Même après avoir perdu la possibilité de communiquer avec eux, il vint quand même, une dernière fois, leur parler, et s'excuser dans le vide d'avoir coupé ce lien, en espérant qu'ils entendent et comprennent.


	5. visite au temple

**Titre : **Pour l'année à venir  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito  
**Genre : **gen-ish/dorky/choupi  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Toya/Yukito - Quelque chose autour de la nouvelle année ou des festivals »  
pour Camille Miko (nouvel an '11)  
...alors que j'ai déjà fait du festival il y a deux ficlets de ça et que ça va être encore dans le même genre ; ça va faire répétitif, je sais.  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Début janvier… quelques jours déjà après le début du mois. Parce qu'il a été difficile de réunir absolument tout le monde pour cette première visite au temple de l'année et que Sakura tenait à ce que sa famille entière partage cela et comment lui dire non ? et parce qu'en plus, en laissant passer ainsi un peu de temps pour s'organiser, ça sera un peu moins la cohue quand ils iront.

Se retrouvent donc par un matin clair froid, en grande tenue, les quatre membres de la famille Kinomoto (oui : fantôme de Nadeshiko compris), Tomoyo et sa mère, et Yukito.  
À qui le kimono d'hiver va à ravir, comme lui a dit Tōya en privé, mais qui n'irait le répéter à personne si quelqu'un d'autre lui demandait son avis…

o

« Tire-t-on une prédiction ?  
- Pour savoir si le minus reviendra cette année épouser ma sœur ou si on a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant ça ?  
- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?  
- Nan.  
- Et pour ce que l'avenir nous réserve cette année ?  
- Pff. Quel besoin… »

Épaule contre épaule, il se tient serré tout près, au point qu'il ressent la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu pourtant épais de sa manche, mais ne lui prendra pas toutefois la main en public : trop pudique pour ça, même s'il n'y a là que leur famille pour les voir.

« Je sais déjà ce qui nous attend : le plus grand bonheur. On n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour nous le dire ! »


	6. double identité

**Titre : **Mais il ne va pas râler pour ça ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Card Captor Sakura  
**Couples : **Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Yue  
**Genre : **domestique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« L'arrivée des tempêtes » + contrainte accessoire « double » pour 31 jours (29 février '12)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-series  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Pour Tōya, Yue et Yukito sont pareils tous les deux, intérieurement : deux facettes d'un même être. Et pourtant, avec lui, avec eux, c'est comme s'il avait à vivre avec deux personnes différentes.

Les jours où Yukito fait des excès, Tōya sait toujours à l'avance quand Yue va faire son apparition et râler contre sa forme d'emprunt (même sans sa clairvoyance surnaturelle d'avant : simplement parce qu'il les connaît, eux et leurs réactions). Il faudra l'écouter patiemment et calmer sa frustration voire sa colère.  
Et puis ensuite Yukito face à un nouveau trou de mémoire déduira ce qu'il s'est passé et risque toujours de piquer une crise de jalousie.

« C'est ça : je te trompe avec toi-même. Mais non, bêta, il ne s'est rien passé, il ne se passe jamais rien ! Considère Yue comme ta conscience ? »

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. À partir du moment où Tōya a confié à Yukito qu'il les considérait comme une seule et même personne, lui et cet autre qui s'approprie parfois sa situation sans lui en laisser souvenir, la suspicion s'est installée.  
« Alors disons un frère aîné ou un papa-poule auprès de qui je dois répondre... « Lui » je le respecte, toi je t'aime. »


	7. un voeu qu a fait Yue

**Titre** : ce vœu qu'il a fait  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : CardCaptor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couple** : Yue(/Clow), Touya, Sakura  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Je le veux! »  
d'après Watachan sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : fin du premier arc  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le vœu que fait Yue de ne jamais accepter d'autre maître que Clow devient difficile à tenir quand il rencontre Sakura. Il a déjà failli à celui de rester pour toujours endormi dans le livre ; il ne s'en souvient pas bien, mais quelque chose l'en a tiré avant l'heure et l'a forcé à prendre une forme corporelle. Il pourrait rester pour toujours endormi sous le couvert de sa persona humaine, à la limite.

Il n'aime pas les humains, mais cette Sakura est adorable.

Peut-être... s'il reconnaît Tōya comme _ami_... il peut la protéger pour lui sans rompre son serment ?


End file.
